The Project
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: Whilst working on a school project with Kendall, Kick begins to see her in a different light. Kindall one-shot.


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

* * *

Friday afternoon saw a class of fifth graders throwing pencils and rubbers across the room, some working and some just gossiping - Kick Buttowski in particular couldn't wait for the weekend.

"Alright class, listen up!" Ms Fitzpatrick silenced her chattering students.

Kids swung round in their seats to face their teacher, knowing that she was about to set them some sort of project - they could tell by the clipboard and mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Over the weekend, I want you to write a three page essay on the animal I assign to you. You will read your essays in front of the class on Monday afternoon," explained Ms Fitzpatrick.

Somebody with sandy blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a pale yellow sundress raised her hand. Already knowing what the question would be, Ms Fitzpatrick sighed - it was asked whenever she assigned group projects. "And no, you may not choose your partners; I've already done that for you."

The students murmured between themselves - none of them were surprised at Ms Fitzpatrick's answer, just that this girl had asked the question yet again.

Ms Fitzpatrick let the murmurs die down, before reading off the pairs.

_"Please don't pair me with Kendall. Please don't pair me with Kendall."_

"...and Gordie, Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins, Mouth and..."

"Biscuits!"

* * *

It was Saturday early afternoon and Kendall had come round to Kick's house to help with the project. She knocked the door, and waited for a minute. No response.

Deciding that he maybe hadn't heard her, Kendall knocked again. Still no sign of Kick.

Kendall was just about to turn for her house when she heard the patter of footsteps and turned to the face the door again. It swung swiftly open, revealing Kick in just a towel, little droplets of water dripping onto the carpet.

_"Wow, he showers in his helmet?"_

"Sorry!" exclaimed Kendall, her cheeks instantly staining themselves red, and she quickly raised her eye level, allowing herself a quick glimpse of his chest as she did.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower. Make yourself at home, I'll go get dressed," replied Kick, shutting the door behind Kendall and quickly bolting upstairs.

Ambling into what she assumed was the living room, Kendall planted herself delicately on the edge of the sofa - she didn't feel comfortable sitting here without Kick present. It was his house after all.

She pulled a few things from her bag, and picked up her phone, having a scroll through her e-mails.

Meanwhile, Kick had just finished getting dressed, so after making sure he had everything he needed began to jog down the stairs.

He stopped short, however, when he spotted Kendall perched on the rim of the sofa, her bare legs folded gracefully, blonde hair falling masking her face like a curtain. Her turquoise sundress was secured neatly at the waist with a white butterfly belt which matched her necklace and shoes. She was tapping away at her phone, having not noticed Kick yet.

He stared at her for a minute or two, trying to figure out why she looked so pretty to him all of a sudden. Musing in a tone that was just audible, Kick was sure that Kendall couldn't hear him, but he was proven wrong when she greeted him.

"Are you ready to get started?" she asked.

Her voice snapped him back to reality, and he shook his head, as if trying to shoo away his thoughts of the blonde. "Sure. You want something to drink?"

Kendall gazed at him in puzzlement for a few seconds, before accepting his offer. She watched as headed for the kitchen, smiling, for he seemed so calm, so quiet - nothing like the excitable and crazy daredevil he usually was. But Kendall was struggling to understand his sudden change in behaviour, this sudden tolerance of her, dare she say it, kindness to her.

After all, they weren't exactly friends so why would he be so nice to her? As she waited for Kick to return, she pondered the reasons but nothing seemed right.

Kick was back within a few minutes, two glasses of fruit punch in his hands. "One for you." He held out the drink for Kendall to take, but she didn't - she was still deep in thought.

Setting his drink onto the table, he tapped her shoulder slightly. "Kendall?"

The contact to her shoulder caused her train of thoughts to crash suddenly and she peered up at him, blinking a few times. "Sorry. Thanks."

Giving Kendall her drink, Kick picked up his own, and sat beside her on the sofa, keeping his space - it's not like they were on a date, so why sit too close together?

They sat for a minute or two in comfortable silence, Kendall sketching lightly on her notepad, Kick watching her.

Kendall's vanilla perfume and raspberry shampoo floated through the air, and Kick couldn't help but sigh softly to himself. She really did smell lovely.

Kendall too, was slightly distracted - the image of Kick shirtless seemed to be drawn on her brain in perament marker and she found that she couldn't look him in the eye without blushing.

When the time came that Kendall decided they should get on with some work, Kick did not protest, simply nodding as they began their assignment.

They worked in comfortable silence, stopping to compare notes every now and again, the radio softly humming in the background.

They were done with their project within a matter of hours and though Kick was relieved that it was finished, he wasn't, for some strange reason, happy that Kendall had to leave - he'd enjoyed her company that afternoon.

She gathered her stuff, and Kick followed her to the front door and as she stood on the doorstep talking about their project, Kick stared at her, a few words going in here and there.

Her soft voice faded after a minute, and all of a sudden, it didn't matter that she annoyed him to no end, nor did it matter that he didn't know why she made him go weak in the knees. He'd never find another girl like her and he was quite glad of that.

Turning to leave, Kendall felt something grab hold of her hand. "Is something wrong, Kick?"

Kick shook his head gently, releasing her hand to scratch the back of his neck, kicking at a pebble on the ground to avoid Kendall's eyes. "I was just wondering, if you, maybe, possibly, wanted to go out sometime?"

Kendall smiled as Kick shyly finished. "I'd love to. How's tomorrow night at eight?"

"That's great. I'll pick you up."

They smiled at each other then, and mustering up the small amount of courage that he had when around her, Kick leaned in and pecked her lips for a few seconds. Though short, their kiss was indeed sweet.

* * *

**A/N **OK, I know this probably isn't my best story - the sentence starters are boring, and it seems maybe a bit too deep for a school project story, but hope you enjoyed it anyways. Remember, if you read it, review it!


End file.
